In computing, an image scanner—often abbreviated to just scanner—is a device that optically scans images, printed text, handwriting, or an object, and converts it to a digital image. Scanners can use a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a Contact Image Sensor (CIS) as an image sensor. A rotary scanner can be employed for high-speed document scanning and can employ a CCD array. Scanners read red-green-blue color (RGB) data from the CCD array. This data is then processed to correct for different exposure conditions, and sent to a computer via an input/output interface.